Unexplainable
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Sequel to Apricot. Read Apricot first! Atemu x Anzu. A dancer and a prince are never meant to be, right? But with love and determination, will everything be alright? For a small hope can change everything....


_UNEXPLAINABLE_

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, here is the sequel. This is another AU, Egyptian-time story from me. I'm having a short holiday, so expect me to update some stories. I definitely need some more reviews. Can't someone help me here?**

**Disclaimer: If I own Yu-Gi-Oh, then why would I be here?**

_CHAPTER 1: SECOND MEETING_

He had met her before, yesterday to be exact. He was wearing a peasant cloak that time, and he did just now. He slipped through the crowds in the market, couldn't help but notice that this seemed kind of familiar. When he got to the center of the market, where a small dance stage stood, he stopped.

She was dancing, just like when he met her. Yet this time she was not alone. Her friend—he recognized her as Mai, the girl who interrupted the small talk they were having yesterday—was dancing along with her, both wearing simple peasant dress. They were singing, the exact same song he had heard yesterday. _'Yesterday,'_ he chuckled under the hood he was wearing. _'Since when am I so absorbed into 'yesterday'?'_

He watched her, illusions appearing before his eyes once again. He had gone through them once, and he was not surprised when it came again for the second time. He accepted it. The market changed into the palace garden, filled with the guests of the party who were wearing different masks. She was always at the center of attention, and always dancing. It all felt so familiar as he stared at her from the balcony where he was standing. A goblet of finest wine was in his hand, yet he had no desire to drink it. All he wished was to watch her every move, admiring her and savoring every bits of illusion and reality.

Savoring her, and her dance.

For Atemu, everything was in slow motion. The scene in front of him was switching from the palace garden and the dancing stage in the market, yet he did not mind. All he knew that in both—reality and illusion—she was right before his eyes, and he continued to watch her. Their eyes met for a brief second, and Anzu smiled a little secretive smile at him. _'She remembered,'_ he thought, heart leaping in joy. He did not understand the feeling he was feeling, however, he let it be. Like what his father had once said: some things are best to be left unexplainable.

**XXX UNEXPLAINABLE XXX**

She was in a fiery, passionate mood, and she knew well that her dance followed her mood as well. _'I hope he is coming today,'_ she said inwardly, half-sighing as she scanned the crowd with one quick sweeping glance. He was the stranger she just met yesterday, a dark, handsome, and mysterious young man she just met, yet also the first person that managed to make her heart beating faster. When she asked Mai about that feeling, the other girl replied with a huge grin:

"Well, Anzu, that's called love."

_'How can love be such an unexplainable feeling?'_ she asked herself as she clasped her hand with Mai's, only half her mind directed toward her dancing. She knew it was important for a dancer to stay concentrated, yet she simply couldn't stop thinking about 'him'. _'And I don't even know his name!'_

She did a spin, finished it, and decided to continue cursing her own foolishness. Yet all thoughts went flying from her mind when she saw a figure, standing at the edge of the dancing stage.

A white peasant cloak, tips of golden bangs falling just barely to be seen, tanned skin….

It was him.

Her heart got into action as soon as her eyes caught the sight of him, and when their eyes met, she wished that moment never ended. She smiled, trying to tell him that he remembered. He looked up, his hood slid downward just the tiniest bit. Yet that allowed her to catch a glimpse of his eyes, and she nearly gasped when she saw them.

It was the first time she saw them, a shame truly, yet yesterday she was in a rush and did not pay much attention to him. When she finally did, she realized that she was definitely in love.

His eyes were in deep crimson, the color of wine under the amber light of lit-up torches in the middle of the night. They were intense, full of passion, fiery, and they were staring right into her own blue ones.

She continued dancing, yet now aware that someone was watching her.

Nervous she was, yet somehow, she felt much more better than ever.

**XXX UNEXPLAINABLE XXX**

Again, Atemu found himself staring at an empty stage.

He felt as if the missing part of his heart had been taken away once again. And he knew where it went.

It went along with a certain dancer named Anzu.

He shook his head, holding down a beaten smirk. He was really insane, thinking like that. He did not know what was the feeling still, yet he had a deep sense that it was forbidden. He pushed the thought out of his mind, trying to clear it out.

That was when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay there?"

He knew this.

He turned around, and when he finally came face to face with the person, his mind seemed to disappear into mist, along with his rational thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2

**Sorry for the shortness, but this is the 1st chapter after all and…. Well, that's it. I don't care. R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
